cleaning schmeaning
by caniex
Summary: "Eren silences her with a kiss; gently pressing his lips against hers to shut her up… and to seduce her." eremika smut. enjoy!


**pairing:** eremika/mikaere

**themes:** smutty, comical

**rating:** m

**summary:** Eren silences her with a kiss; gently pressing his lips against hers to shut her up… and to seduce her.

**disclaimer: i own nothing**

**enjoy!~**

**tumblr: **snkorswim

* * *

Mikasa sighs, leaning against the rows of wooden shelves behind her, examining her work. For five hours now, she's been assigned to tidy up the cleaning closet; no surprise that it was Levi-heichou who'd put her to the task. Ever since they'd arrived, all they were allowed to do was tidy up and mop the floors and scrub the windows and dust every damn surface in sight. And it was getting old.

Nevertheless, Mikasa was Mikasa, and has been diligently working to make the closet sparkle. Despite her feelings over that mirco-clean-freak, she was determined to complete the task in front of her, even though it appeared childish and trivial.

Just as she was about to organize the soaps, there was a knock on the open wooden door. She craned her head to see Eren leaning against it, a box in his arms and a smile on his face. Her heart jumped as she looked at him accusingly, even though she was relieved to see him.

"Shouldn't you be off cleaning some dank corner in this godforsaken place?"

Eren chuckles, setting the box down at her feet as he enters the room. "I finished sweeping the dining hall. My next assignment was to bring you more cleaning supplies to organize."

Mikasa groans, pressing her palm to her forehead in aggravation. "I've been at this for hours; how much more can there possibly to be to cleaning a damn closet?"

"Well, someone seems a little tense," Eren whispers, a hint of mischief in his voice. But Mikasa barely registers it; she was off on a tangent, now.

"How obsessed can one person be with hygiene?! It's ridiculous; being clean-conscious is one thing, but this guy takes it to a whole new level!"

"Shh, Mika, Heichou might hear you and then-"

"How can that much fury and passion and insanity fit in someone that small? I mean-,"

Eren silences her with a kiss; gently pressing his lips against hers to shut her up... and to seduce her.

Once they part, Mikasa shoots him a scolding look. "Eren, I'm supposed to be cleaning. Not... this! I shouldn't be getting distracted or Heichou will kill me."

He smirks, closing the door with his foot before clasping his hands around her wrists, placing them at her sides and gently pressing her against the stone wall. "Oh come on, you didn't care what he thought a second ago," he murmured, turning his attention to suckling on her neck, tossing the red scarf she dons to the floor.

Mikasa closes her eyes, moaning despite herself. "No, Eren, that was different... I was...," she says, opening her eyes to see Eren smirking at her. "What was I talking about?"

He laughs and smoothes his hands over her hips, kissing her ardently. She sighs into his warm mouth, tasting his sweet breath and twisting her fingers in his hair. He breaks the kiss and switches his attention to her ear, nibbling on the supple skin before whispering her name in a hot, husky tone.

And that's all it takes to break her composure.

And he knows it.

He backs away a fraction of an inch, a smile playing across his face although it's buried in her hair. All he hears is her breath, shaky and desperate and so eager. He grins in triumph; celebrating by placing a gentle kiss in her jawline.

"Damn you," she growls, leaning her head back and tugging at the hem of his shirt anxiously. He looks up at her, his green eyes filled with passion and lust and love and she can't help it; she goes red under his gaze. He grips her chin and crushes his lips to hers, kissing her fiercely and deeply.

Her fingers slip under her shirt, tracing all over his torso and leaving electrifying paths that send him shivers. And he can't stand the fabric standing in the way anymore; he tugs the shirt off his body in one swift motion, much to Mikasa's delight. She runs her hands up and down his bare chest and kisses the crook of his neck. He groans despite himself, feeling the bulge in his pants growing quite uncomfortable as her hands roam his body, but he won't complain.

He never does.

He toys with the thin white material that is her shirt, scrunching it up in his fists as she moves up, up, up his neck to his lips. And he's just too impatient, he starts unbuttoning her blouse as Mikasa moans in approval, biting down on his lip when he tosses it to the growing pile on the floor and runs his strong hands up and down her sides.

And suddenly, all at once, it's too much for the both of them. Mikasa slips her fingers under Eren's waistband and he unzips her pants. It only takes a moment to shed their pants, and even shorter for Mikasa to grip Eren's shoulders, jumping slightly as she wraps her legs around his waist and wraps her arms around his back. He pushes her further against the wall, letting the stone taking most of waist so he can focus on... other things.

He moves to kiss every inch of her exposed body, Mikasa sighing loudly and toying with his sweaty, slick hair. She wiggles impatiently and he looks up, smirking; he knows what she wants, because he wants it, too.

"Already?"

"Mmmm... I have to get back to cleaning...,"

"Oh, sure. That's the reason," he teases, kissing her softly and grasping her face with both hands, running his thumbs across her delicate cheekbones. He separates and looks deeply into her stormy eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you."

And that is the last thing they are able to register before their bodies, their very souls, fuse into one bright light, shining brightly.

He can't help it; he's so proud, so amazed, so in love he won't shut up. Mikasa throws a grin his way before sliding on her right shoe.

"God, Mika, you were so... incredible. You are so, so fucking beautiful, you know that?" He's beaming; he's radiant, and deep down, so is she.

She blushes, crossing the short distance between them and smoothing his wrinkled shirt down.

"You're hopeless," she murmurs, watching him as he picks up her scarf off the wooden floor. He holds it delicately in his hands, smiling and running his fingers over the soft red material. She admires it, too, and the unbreakable bond it symbolizes.

Eren chuckles at an unsaid joke and loops the scarf around Mikasa's neck, pulling her lips onto hers as her blush spreads like wildfire, her hands falling onto his and squeezing tightly.

That's when the wooden door whips open, the steamy air rushing out to reveal Lance Corporal Levi, himself. He grunts and rolls his eyes, not surprised as much as he is repulsed.

"Hey, Jaeger! Ackerman!" He barks, repressing a laugh when Eren practically jumps three feet back, face flushed, placing his hands in front of him while he mutters a pathetic explanation. Mikasa just stands there; the scarf laying limp on her shoulders and her complexion a glowing red as she stares the short man down.

"This isn't some kind of fucking breeding ground for sexually frusterated teengers," he orders. "I don't give a shit what you do in your freetime, but right now you have work to do."

Levi tosses a mop in Eren's direction and narrows his eyes. "Get back to the task at hand, brats. I don't want to see this again, got it?"

Eren nods his head sharply while Mikasa barely cocks it.

Levi grunts and turns on his heel, leaving the two blushing lovers to reclean the cleaning supplies closet.


End file.
